


Endless Fear - Oneshot

by NeiNing



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, teenage Mutan Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: Blood, Brotherhood, Brothers, Control, Death, F/M, Family, Fear, Gore, Horror, Insanity, Killing, Oneshot, Other, Rape, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeiNing/pseuds/NeiNing
Summary: After Splinter's death, Leonardo slowly started to slip away and lose his mind... And results of it are horrifying.





	Endless Fear - Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my contribution to TMNT Horror fanbook for Halloween; "The Darkest Nights".  
> Not putting any links here so that younger viewers won't go read the book since it had so very heavy stuff etc. Don't want to spread it and make kids have traumas.

***This story will contain death, blood, mention of eating human flesh, chopping a body etc. heavy stuff! If you are sensitive to such things, please don’t read this! Thank you!***

She was slowly coming back to her consciousness, feeling cold iron against her naked wrists. Air was moist just like the floor and whole room smelled so bad… And familiar. Her naked body shivered in cold her legs slowly moving back together. Looking from behind her long brown hair she watched how this big muscular turtle stood shell towards her pulling his pants back on.

Oh yes. She remembered now what had happened. This turtle, Leonardo was his name, had once more come to rape her violently. He said it was for claiming, keep her marked as his so that his brothers wouldn't touch her. At least not without his permission and or his presence. Closing her eyes April sighed deep. She had no idea or even know anymore, of how long she had been there, in that small room which had become her cell. However she remember it all so clear when she had been brought there by Leonardo who, later, had raped her and forced his brothers to do it as well while he was there watching them. At first it all had started as ‘sharing’ and him wanting to let his brothers experience something what they all had always wanted to experience, but soon escalated to where it was only Leonardo that was allowed to touch her.

Seeing a trail of light when the door opened Leonardo halted and turned towards April, madness shining so clear and bright in his eyes. This wasn’t the same Leonardo anymore. Master Splinter’s death had turned him… insane.

“Don’t look so down, April. I know you loved it. One of us will come to feed you later. Until tomorrow.” Desperation filled her heart as she tried to pull her weak hands free and go after the last trails of light, but it was all in vain. A heavy click locked the door and she was left alone in darkness.

How much time had passed she didn’t know but whenever that door opened fear was the first emotion she felt, her guts turning upside down. Super silent sigh of relief got free between her lips when biggest of the turtles stepped in with candle, bowl and cleaning supplies. Ever since she was raped first time, this big turtle, Raphael, came and cleaned her. She didn’t know if it was Leonardo’s order or if it was his own choice. Somehow she knew the answer was, he came willingly.

Slowly lowering himself on his knees Raphael pushed her legs apart while placing candle near enough so he could see. Blood. She was bleeding once again. Leonardo had become very rough with her, it seems. Deep in his mind Raphael growled. He didn’t like what his brother was doing. He once tried to speak about this to his older brother but not without serious consequences.

Gently wetting a small hand towel in the warm bowl of water, he squeezed the excess water out, and wiped her groin slow and gently, making sure there was no trails of blood left. He knew it wouldn’t take away the experience, or memories and feelings, what she had went through, but tried his best to make her feel comfort. Placing the dirty towel, hanging, back into the bowl Raphael took a fresh towel and dried her. Never making eye contact… even before.

“P… Please, Raphael… Let me go… I’m scared. I want to go home. … Please.”

Only reaction was deep inhale and longer exhale. She knew this big turtle wasn’t bad like his blue eyed brother so she kept pushing. Maybe he would finally give in. Fighting tears back she continued with silent and trembling voice.

“I beg you… Let me go. I miss my home, I miss Vern. He must be sick and worried of me... I… I don’t want to die here.” Dropping her head down she no longer wasn’t able to hold her tears. “I want to live. I want to get out of here. I want my life back… So please, just… Just let me go.”

Light green eyes now looked at her beneath strong eye ridges and for the first time, their eyes met. She was begging and it became difficult for Raphael to keep looking into those eyes of hers.

“Why don’t you say anything?” Her voice was trembling with her whole body. “Do you despise me so much you can’t say a thing? DAMMIT! JUST SAY SOMETHING!” 

He swallowed hard, lifting his head up. After making eye contact once more, Raphael opened his mouth witnessing her eyes growing wider with gasp. Without a word he closed his mouth, stood up and took bowl and candle with him as he exit the room.

–

“So, have you finally got any results to your tests, Donatello?”

Icy tone of his brother’s made Donatello stiff for a moment but with a cough he relaxed himself, turning to face his leader.

“I actually have. You might want to sit down.”

“Just spill it out.” Leonardo’s voice was even colder and demanding, anger brightening his eyes.

“O-okay, um… I did her pregnancy test 3 weeks ago and --”

“Answer, Donny!”

“S-she’s not pregnant.”

“Damn it!”

It was another blow to great leader who spun around on his heels, flipping over one of Don’s research tables. Listening in silence Don watched how his brother kept rampaging and growling back and forth.

“Why isn’t she pregnant?!”

“I… I… Leo, it’s because of our mutation. Mutagen somehow influenced our sperm when we mutated. We don't have the same sperm count needed to impregnate anyone.”

Sparking with anger and insanity Leonardo’s eyes shot at Don like darts. “You're telling me I'm not able of making her pregnant!!? That I’m not PERFECT!?”

“Uh... No, I--!” Don took a step back as his brother marched in front of him, grabbing hard on his arm.

“You dare to belittle me, HUH?! I’m perfect! I’m the ultimate ninja! I don’t have any breeding issues even if you three have! I’m not the fault of her not being pregnant!...”

Slowly his fast panting started slowing down, his hand releasing its hold on Donatello’s arm. It seemed like if Leonardo had realized something as he turned side ways staring into emptiness, nodding to himself.

“Yes… I was right. It’s not me. I’m not the issue here. She is. She can’t get pregnant. Yeah. Yeah! That’s it!”

Michelangelo, Raphael and Donatello changed looks carefully behind their brother’s back. They had grow to fear their fearless leader and brother. He wasn’t the same anymore. Not even one bit.

“S-so um, what do we do to her now?”

“Easy, my dear little brother. We get rid of her.”

“How?”

“You’re not that stupid, Michelangelo. Or perhaps you are, I don’t care. We do the same what we have done to all those other girls we had here.”

All three swallowed. All the others had gone through horrible, painful and slow deaths in the hands of Leonardo who enjoyed making them suffer. Just like they had made the turtles suffer. At least, that’s what Leonardo kept believing. Those women were innocent, it wasn't their fault they were mutants who needed to hide and live in the sewers. Even more horrible it all became when Leonardo had forced them to cook and eat those poor women. Getting rid of all the evidence was all the eldest brother cared about. Even thinking about it and knowing they were eating human flesh made the brothers sick to their stomachs. And now they were going to consume April… Their friend.

“W-with all respect but isn’t there any other way?”

“What was that? Did I heard you questioning me and my orders?”

“No, no! I just… Do we really need to kill and eat her? Can’t we just let her go? And why you need to get her pregnant? In the past you said we should never make a human woman pregnant since she would end up giving birth to another mutant. And we all know how this world relate to mutants. You said it all to us in the past, Leo!”

In a flash Leonardo was beside his little brother having him in a head lock, sword ready in his hand. “Your tongue, Mikey.”

Tears started to blur his vision, mouth slowly opening, pink tongue finally revealing itself to cold and moist lair air. Feeling cold and sharp blade against his warm and sensitive muscle, Michelangelo closed his eyes getting ready for the pain.

“Listen, Mikey, and listen good. One more question or stupid comment from you and your tongue is cut off – Just like Raphael’s.” Giving evil smirk to his hot head brother who looked away, moving the rest of his tongue in his mouth, Leonardo leaned closer to Mikey’s head, whispering; “You remember what happened to him, right? He couldn’t stop arguing with me, correcting me, belittling me. Always arguing and questioning me and never doing as I said. He paid a price of using that nasty tongue and language of his. So, dear brother, if you want to keep yours, learn to shut your big mouth. It’s starting to annoy me greatly. And remember – I don’t need to explain myself or my actions to you.”

With that Leonardo withdraw pushing his little brother out of his way, leaving his three trembling siblings behind.

–

The door of her cell once more opened and this time there was very faint light that came in. April assumed it must had been night time and the turtles were asleep. Except one. Despite his massive size Raphael moved very steady and silently, kneeling next to her small body reaching for her chains and locks around her wrists with small key.

“Wha--- A-are you letting me go?”

Only answer was firm nod.

“B-but won’t you get in trouble? I want my freedom… but I don't want to bring you any harm.”

By now, Raphael didn’t care. He would be able to handle Leo, somehow. At least he wouldn’t go down without a fight if it would come to that. Taking hold on April’s chains Raphael placed them on the floor without a sound as April stood on her shaky feet, moving a bit away. Silently she watched how Raphael covered many pillows under the blanket like she was still chained and asleep.

His big form stepped in front of her but for some reason he hesitated a moment. April started to think he would change his mind and lock her back up, but instead Raphael wrapped a big blanket around her naked body and lifted her in his arms. Making sure no-one was awake or around, Raphael left the lair with April as quickly and silently as possible.

–

Landing with heavy thud on the street in the shadows Raphael put April down, keeping his hand near her to assure her safety. She wobbled some but stood on her feet. Hearing small sound of keys she looked down on that big palm which held her apartment keys. Raphael had kept them all this time! Happy tears escaping her eyes she reached for her keys, sealing them against her chest.

Looking up in those light green sorry eyes she sighed and lift her hand on that big round cheek.

“Thank you. Thank you so much for freeing me. I – I really wish nothing bad happens to you… You could stay here with me if you want to. You would be safe here.”

Raphael shook his head. As much as he would had loved to stay and not return back home, he knew he needed to. His two youngest brothers needed him to be there and protect them from Leo. Taking April’s hand in his, Raphael gently tapped her hand, smiling a bit at her for the first time since they met. For some reason April felt bad and she reached to hug this big turtle, tears leaking down between her eyelids.

“Please, do come visit me at any time. And most importantly, stay safe. Don’t let Leo hurt you or your brothers.”

She felt how that big head made slow and gentle nod in her arms. Slowly letting her hands slide off on Raphael he took a step forward watching her slowly making her way inside the building where she lived. Within few seconds Raphael reached top of next building, seeing clearly in April’s apartment from there after she had enter and turn lights on. For a some reason he had very sad feeling about watching her. Like he would never see her again.

–

Returning back to the lair was the scariest part in Raphael’s life but he had to pull that door open and enter the lair. Just as he had feared Leonardo stood in the middle of the lair, holding April’s chains in his hands.

“Where is she?” That icy voice was low and cold, freezing Raphael in his place but he didn’t answer. Growling in anger for not receiving an answer from his muscular brother, Leonardo marched closer to him suddenly swinging chains through the air, hitting Raph on the face and neck with them. Painful inhale and step backward was the only reaction Leonardo had gotten out of his brother. Hitting him over and over again caused bruises to appear on his dark green skin but Raphael just couldn’t bring himself to fight back and hurt his brother. He still loved him so, strongly believing that sweet big brother who he once had the privilege of knowing, was still somewhere deep in this maniac who just looked like Leo.

Another growl with loud yell filled the lair Leo tossing chains out of his hands, poking Raphael hard in the eyes which made Raph fall on his knees covering his face with his hands. Reaching on his shell Leonardo pulled his deadly blades in front of him, starting to slice pieces off on Raphael’s body. A sounds what were weird and horrible sounding screams woke Mikey and Don who came to the scene.

“Tell me where she is, you fucking piece of shit!”

“Leo, stop! You’re killing him!”

“Then that’s his own fault! He deserves to die after betraying me! Stealing our meal from us!”

“We didn’t want to eat her in the first place, Leo! She was our friend!”

Suddenly Leo stopped giving deadly glare to Michelangelo who swallowed and regretted his words instantly.

“Oh? You didn’t want to eat her? Well then...” Stepping next to heavily panting Raphael, who had lost a lot of blood, Leo’s tight hold on his bandanna forced his head up. “How about we eat him instead?”

“Are you insane!? Raphael’s our brother!”

“That’s right, Donnie, but by eating him he will always be part of us.” Turning to look Raphael from the corner of his eye Leonardo continued. “Even that he hasn’t been the best brother.”

Moving his shiny blade against thick neck, Leonardo leaned down and whispered; “Shame. Truly shame, Raphael. You know you were my favorite brother because of your temper and brutality. Know I blame her for ruining you. But also know this; I really feel bad for doing this. After all you’re my brother and I love you, but most of all, I hate traitors.”

Looking up at already crying Don and Mikey Leonardo smirked. “Any last words, Raphael?”

Gathering his last strength he lifted his eyes to have eye contact with his younger brothers. He had his voice but without his tongue talking was hard so he only moved his lips:

“Forgive me, my brothers. I love you.”

In that second when Raphael’s lips stopped moving, Leo jumped up and with a flash of his blade Raphael’s head came off, rolling few feet away from the body. Mikey’s scream echoed in the lair as he rushed to Raphael’s head to pick it up, hugging it tight while still warm blood dripped on his naked thighs. Swallowing repeatedly Don made his slow way next to Mikey, reaching his hand to close Raphael’s eyes.

Further away, Leonardo swung his katanas, splashing the blood off of them on the moist floor. “When you two are done crying like babies, clean this mess and chop him. We have food for days now, thanks to his massive body.”

Turning away and taking few steps their oldest suddenly stopped. “Oh, almost forgot. Keep the head. And Don, find April.”

Nodding with silent tears Don and Mikey spend their time to grieve after their lost brother, finally getting themselves to take the cold body in the bathroom where they, with heavy hearts and sick feelings in their stomachs, cut flesh off from the bones, chopping bones in smaller pieces to add more flavor in the food. They knew Leo would punish them if they would waste anything. Raphael’s shell they washed and saved, hanging it on the wall in their bedroom what they now would be sharing. Either one of them didn’t want to sleep alone anymore. Nor couldn’t they, nightmares would be too much to bare alone.

–

It was night and April was getting ready for bed, when a sudden loud thud came from her balcony. On guard she approached the door hoping it would be Raphael who would had come to visit but when she opened the door, there was no one in sight. Only thing what was on her balcony was a big box. She studied it and took it inside.

Kneeling down on living room floor near the window she slowly opened the mystery package. When she fully opened it, her eyes grew huge and color faded off on her face. She had to slap both of her hands on her mouth from preventing her to scream and alarm her neighbors.

“...No… N-no! No, Raphael… Not this… I didn’t… I’m so sorry…!”

Reaching her shaky hands in the box she lifted Raphael’s bluish head out hugging it tightly tears rolling down like waterfalls on her cheeks, hitting dead harsh skin of Raphael’s head. Little bit she knew she was watched from the near by roof by Leonardo who had a twisted and satisfied smirk on his face. Raphael actually had done a good job at letting April go because now, instead of killing April, Leonardo could come here to scare her, make her live in fear, for the rest of her life... God, how much fun he will have now!


End file.
